Just 'Normal' Teenage Problems
by WolfieStar
Summary: Warning: Major OCs, slight taboo teen pregnancy , mild language. Two new girls join the gang at Wu's, and problems come along with them that will shake everyone up. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Just 'Normal' Teenage Problems**

**Three Delivery**

**Star the Wolf**

**This is a gift for my best friend. She has helped me so much though some difficult times I'm going through. She's always been there for me, so I decided to write this as a gift for her. I'm using her OCs Datenshi and Firewings (in this story, she is half human, half dragon. When she's human, she's known as Ember. Dragon, Firewings). I only own Gary, my OC (he is half human, half demon wolf.)**

**Warning: Major OCs, slight taboo [teen pregnancy], mild language.**

**SuexOC**

**SidxOC**

**TobeyxOC**

**Summary: Two new girls are joining the group at Wu's Garden, but problems start cropping up for the group, and not totally related to Kong Li this time. Adjusting to life dealing with Kong Li and protecting the cookbook, and when someone gets pregnant but doesn't tell the others, it's hell on earth.**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, now what do I do?" Ember looked at Tobey and the piling bags of food on the counter. Tobey chuckled and started to explain how things work to her.

"You live here now, which means you have to work here as well. You deliver food here at Wu's Garden."

Ember frowned. "Great…"

Tobey chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not that hard. I'll help you."

Ember groaned. "Wonderful, what joy…"

Tobey laughed and took some bags. Ember did the same and followed Tobey out the door towards the bikes. He taught her how to load up her bike correctly, even though she already had a pretty good idea and didn't need much help.

"Ready?" Tobey looked at her as he got on his bike after everything was settled. Ember smiled and nodded. She pushed her red bangs out of her face and rode off, leaving Tobey in the dust.

"Hey!" Tobey cried and rode after her. He could hear her laughter as he caught up to her. She smirked.

"Keep up shrimp."

"Oh yeah? Watch and learn newbie." Tobey smirked, then rode faster. He saw a garbage can, and used it to jump in the air. He flipped and did a mid-air wheelie, then landed yards in front of Ember. He looked at her with pride in his eyes.

Ember yawned with boredom. "You're okay, I guess. No big deal really."

"Oh really? No big deal eh? You try!" Tobey challenged.

"No time! We have to finish all these deliveries, or else Mr. Wu is gonna kill us!" Ember said, speeding up and throwing the bags of food at the houses as she passed. She smirked when she saw Tobey bike up to him. A ball of fire surrounded her; when it died down she became a red dragon with orange wings. Laughing at Tobey, she grabbed the rest of her bags off her bike and flew off to do the rest of her deliveries.

Tobey whined loudly and waved his arms around like a spazz. "Ach! Ember! Ember!"

"Call me Firewings!" she laughed and called back as she faded in the distance.

~*~

"Ugg! I can't do this!" Datenshi cried. She threw the dishrag on the counter and crossed her arms angrily. Sid saw her and laughed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate doing the dishes!" she cried angrily.

"Don't we all?" he laughed. Datenshi smiled.

"Have any pointers for the probie?"

Sid smirked. "Sure." he walked up to the sink and showed her how to wash the fast and effective way. Datenshi smiled.

"Thanks! Hey, can you do the-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nada."

"But-"

"Not happening."

"Your no fun." Datenshi frowned and pouted. "Meanie."

Sid rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And this is the thanks I get for helping you…"

Datenshi chuckled. "Okay big boy, thank you! Is that better now? Is Siddie Widdie all better now?"

Sid frowned. "Can Datenshi clean a plate?"

"Shut up Yi."

"Make me." Sid smirked. Datenshi growled and ran at Sid angrily, her fist raised. He lifted his arms and grabbed her. Her fist though, collided hard with his stomach. He grunted angrily, then rubbed his stomach.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for a novice 'tenshi," Sid chuckled. "Nice. You get a 9.5 from me."

Datenshi smirked. "Of course. I did learn from the best."

"Yeah, me."

"No, not you. Nana!"

Sid frowned. "Really?"

"You are the best at washing dishes!"

"Hey Datenshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

~*~

Gary looked in the large jar of cookies in the store room. They said, "Fortune Cookies" on the front of the jar, and he was really hungry. He pulled out a cookie from the jar and smirked. "Wonder why these cookies are down in the storeroom…?"

Gary ignored that thought and walked up the stairs back to the kitchen, holding the cookie. He smiled and looked at his girlfriend of nearly three years: Sue Yi.

Sue smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "Hello Gary. What's that you holding?"

"Fortune cookie." he grinned. Sue's eyes widened.

"No! Not that cookie!" she cried and ran to him and tried to grab the cookie from him. Unfortunately, she broke it, Gary still holding onto it as well as her. Pink swirly magic surrounded the two, and when it died down, at first nothing seemed to have happened.

But Sue looked at Gary, a sly and dirty look in her eyes. Gary smirked, the same look in his eyes. He kissed Sue on the lips and nipped her lower lip. Sue moaned and got her tongue in his mouth. Gary moaned back and did the same.

After a few minutes of serious lip-lock, Gary pulled away and looked at Sue. He smirked evily, then whispered in her ear, "Lets go play hun…"

"Wonderful idea Gar."

"Isn't it chipmunk?" he chuckled, then pulled Sue by her wrist up the stairs and into her room. He locked the door and got undressed, and Sue did the same.

~*~

It was about a month later, and the new girls, Ember and Datenshi, were getting used to their new life in Wu's Garden. Ember loved her job of doing deliveries with Tobey, and Datenshi loved working with Sid in the restaurant.

Sue wasn't doing so good. She felt nearly everyday the need to throw up before and after meals, but she forced herself not to. After cleverly asking Nana what those cookies were, without actually saying what she 'did', she found out that those cookies were cooked wrong. They had a heightened sex drive, and Nana was planning to get rid of them as soon as she could. She thought one was missing, it was the one Gary took by accident.

Something wasn't right, or it really didn't feel right. After Sue did her deliveries, instead of going back to Wu's right away, she stopped by the drug store on the other side of town.

Quickly, she took off her helmet and walked in briskly. She went down a specific isle, then slowly pulled off a test from the shelve. Wanting to leave as quickly as she could, she nearly ran to the counter and threw the test on the counter. Pulling out her tip money, she gasped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sue Yi getting a pregnancy test?!" a female voice laughed.

Sue looked up and growled. "Zoey, mind your own business. You're going to hold up the line." she pointed to the line forming behind her.

Zoey frowned. "Well Yi, I do work here now, and I have some rules I have to follow being an employee here and-"

"Listen Zoey!" Sue growled. "Just let me pay for it and get out!"

Zoey smirked, then rung up the tests and handed them back to Sue after she handed her the money. "Wonder who's the lucky guy Yi? He did get you pregnant at sixteen!"

Sue growled, "I am not pregnant!" without waiting for Zoey to give an answer, Sue stormed out of the drug store and hopped on her bike. Without even looking back, she pedaled as fast as she could back to Wu's Garden.

When she got back to Wu's, she ignored everyone and ran to the bathroom, the tests in her hands. She nearly tackled Ember as she ran.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?!" Ember yelped as Sue ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She frowned, then shrugged. "Oh well, just some girl trouble then. Not my problem."

~*~

As Sue took the test and waited for the results, Nana was speaking to Ember and Datenshi. She looked serious, but still had that kind face of hers.

"Ember, Datenshi, you two know about the magic cookbook, correct?" Nana asked.

Ember and Datenshi nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You now have to help Sue, Sid, and Tobey guard the cookbook from Kong Li." Nana asked.

Ember's eyes widened. "What?! No way! I can't do kung fu!"

Datenshi smiled at her friend. "Relax, it's okay, just give it a chance. We can do this with time."

Ember still looked panicked. "But…"

"Sid and Tobey will definitely help us!"

Ember's face brightened at the mention of Tobey. "Okay! I'm in! When do we start training?"

Nana chuckled. "Not for a few hours. Go get Sid and Tobey girls."

Datenshi and Ember nodded. As they left, Ember asked Datenshi, "Hey, Sue's been acting weird. You know why?"

Datenshi shrugged. "Don't know. That may just be normal for her. We still don't know much about her yet."

"I do. I've been friends with her for nearly two years. Something isn't right with her." Ember frowned.

~*~

Sue pulled out the pregnancy test from the cup, then read it slowly. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the band had a plus sign on it, and it was growing darker. Her eyes got wet with tears, and the test fell from her hands and into the garbage.

Sue sat down on the toilet seat, her head in her hands as the tears fell, and she softly said two words,

"I'm pregnant…"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Sorry if it got boring or confusing at some parts. Getting used to writing with my friend's OCs. And I also wanted to set up the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Training wasn't the smoothest session. Ember didn't know a thing, Datenshi had difficulties learning the moves, and Sue was somewhere else, not focusing at all. She had not told anyone yet that she was pregnant, she was positive that the test was wrong; she decided to wait and see if she got the symptoms of pregnancy.

Eventually, Ember frustrated and said, "Screw this I'm going dragon!" she was consumed by fire then became a dragon. She smirked then said, "Okay, who can I fight first?"

Nana sighed and rolled her eyes. "No Ember-"

"I preferred to be called _Firewings_!" Firewings smirked.

"Okay, no _Firewings_, we do not 'fight' others. We spar with others to learn and prefect our moves and strategies. Fighting is not what we do." Nana explained.

"But isn't fighting what kung fu is?" Firewings asked.

"No, it's only half. Kung fu is also a practice for the mind and body. It calms yourself, and lets you focus more and better than without knowing Kung Fu." Nana smiled at her students.

"Is training over yet?!" Firewings begged. Datenshi chuckled at her friend.

Nana sighed and nodded. "I suppose we can end early. You all did a excellent job today." she bowed in a respectful way to them. The others did the same back. "You are dismissed."

Firewings smiled, then fell back on the grass to sleep. Datenshi laughed, then walked over to where Sid and Tobey were fighting on who would take out the garbage today.

"It's your turn, I took it out yesterday!" Sid growled. "And the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the week before that, and-"

"Okay! Okay! Cool it! I'll do the garbage, alright?!" Tobey whined then stormed off. Sid laughed at him, and Datenshi chuckled.

"Tobey really hates doing the garbage doesn't he?" Datenshi asked Sid.

Sid nodded. "Everyone in this house does."

Datenshi nodded, then looked around. "Hey, where's Sue?"

Sid shrugged. "Don't know, she ran inside right after training. I hope she's okay."

"This is Sue we're talking about. She's fine." Datenshi smiled. Sid nodded. "Your right. I'm just over reacting."

~*~

"Stupid Sid, making me take out the garbage…" Tobey grumbled as he walked to the bathroom to take out the bathroom garbage. He sat on the toilet seat as he started to pull out the garbage bag, he noticed something on the top of the trash. Plugging of his nose from the smell, he went in and pulled it out.

"Huh? What's this?" Tobey looked at it curiously. It was a strip, and it had a very dark plus sign on it. "I've never seen this before…maybe Sid or Gary will know what this is." he slipped it into his pocket, then finished his job of taking out the garbage.

After he gathered all the garbage around the house, he chucked it in the dumpster and went to find Sid and Gary. He found them in the boys room, playing video games against each other.

"Hey! Guys, pause the game! I have to show you something, it's important." Tobey said, grabbing the game controllers away from them. The boys glared angrily at Tobey.

"This better be good shrimp." Gary stood up and looked at him.

Tobey glared at him, then pulled out the slip and handed it to Sid. Sid's eyes widened as he examined it. After a few minutes, he announced, "it's a pregnancy test!"

Gary and Tobey gasped. "A pregnancy test! Let me see that. . ." Gary took it from Sid and read it. "Whoever took this came out positive, they're pregnant."

Tobey gasped again. "Well, who took that test?!"

Gary shrugged. "Likely Datenshi, Ember, or Sue."

"They're only 16! They couldn't have gotten pregnant at so young!" Sid cried. Gary sighed, then looked at Sid.

"We should each ask the girls. Ask them some symptoms of pregnancy, like have you been vomiting or feeling the need to, being emotional, or hungry all the time. Then ask them." Gary explained. "I'll ask Sue, you ask Datenshi, and Tobey asks Ember, er, Firewings . . . What ever her name is!"

Tobey nodded. "But, this may be wrong. Pregnancy tests aren't the most accurate if you do them at home."

Gary sighed. "It says pregnant, and they could actually be very accurate. Lets go ask them." he tensed up for a second when he remembered what he and Sue 'did', on complete accident.

Sid and Tobey nodded. The boys walked to the girls' room, and saw Sue reading in her bed. Datenshi was listening to music on hers.

"Hey Datenshi." Sid smiled and walked to her bed. Datenshi paused the song on her iPod and looked up at him. She smiled.

"Hi Sid, what's up?" Datenshi asked as she sat up. Sid pulled her up by her wrist and said, "I want to talk to you privately."

"Did I do something wrong?"

". . . no. I just want to ask you some things." Sid walked out, holding onto Datenshi's wrist. Sue watched, a bad feeling in her gut. She froze when Gary walked in and shut the door.

"Sue, I have to ask you a few things too." he said softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sue watched him with wide eyes, expecting what was about to happen.

"Sue, have you been . . . Getting sick lately?" Gary asked. Sue nodded, and Gary could smell the smell of vomit on her breath. "How recently?"

"About twenty minutes ago, right after training . . ." Sue frowned. Gary sighed.

"Okay, how has been your appetite?"

"I'm always hungry."

"Have you been more emotional lately?"

"Yeah." Sue narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you asking me all these questions Gary?"

"I just have one more question for you Sue: are you pregnant?"

Sue stared at him, then nodded slowly, tears falling down her cheeks. "I am. I took a test after deliveries and it was positive, but I threw it out after I did it. How did you find out?"

"Tobey. It was his turn to take out the garbage, and he found that test. Apparently you didn't do a good job at hiding it." he smiled. "But what will the others think about this when they find out you're expecting and-"

"You cant!" Sue cried. "You can't tell them I'm pregnant! Nana will kill me, and she will make me get an abortion! I can't kill a life that never got a chance to live!"

"Don't you think that Nana will be even angrier at you if you don't tell her? She'll eventually find out, when the baby is _born_!" Gary growled. "And she may make you send it to the orphanage."

Sue sighed. "That's better than killing it. I want to keep the baby."

"Okay Sue, we'll keep it. But who's baby is it?"

"I give you one guess." sue smirked and kissed his cheek. "This is your baby I'm carrying."

Gary sighed and smiled. "I'm going to be a father."

"And I'm going to be a mother." Sue smiled and shut her eyes.

"I'll think of something to tell the other boys." he told her.

Sue sighed and nodded. "But, you promise me you wont tell anyone?"

"I promise Sue." he kissed her then walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. Sid walked up to him, Tobey following him.

"Well, Datenshi isn't pregnant." Sid sighed.

"Neither is Fire, she got suspicious though." Tobey reported. "So Sue must be pregnant!"

Gary quickly said, "No way! I just talked to her and she's obviously not. It must have been . . . A customer's test. Yeah, a customer's test. You know a lot of people are crazy in this town, they may take a pregnancy test in a restaurant."

Sid sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you really think that's it, then I guess no one is pregnant."

"I don't believe it." Tobey shook his head. "I was sure someone was pregnant."

~*~

Sue yawned, getting exhausted, even though it was only 7:00. She saw Firewings walk inside the room and plop down on her hammock.

"Ugg, I hate training. How will it help us if I'm too exhausted to move?" Firewings moaned.

Sue chuckled. "Okay, one, why are you a dragon?"

"Dragons are epic, I'm epic, duh!" Firewings laughed.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Um, okay. And second, training will help us with hard work."

Firewings rolled her eyes. "Sure . . . Hey, did Gary ask you if you're pregnant? Tobey asked me, and I said no. He was asking me these really weird questions, it's weird, even for him!"

Sue froze, unsure how to answer. "Um . . . Tobey is always weird!"

"Yeah, but not like this." Firewings looked at Sue. "Something's not right, and when I have more and I know for sure something's not right, I will find out.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was about two months after the boys interrogated the girls about the pregnancy test, and fortunately they haven't brought it up again. Sue didn't really have to hid her pregnancy yet due to the fact she really wasn't showing much. But she had terrible morning sickness, she was always tired and slept more, and she was always hungry. Cravings weren't really a problem yet, but she wanted a burger and fries sometimes.

Firewings knew something was wrong, or different with Sue. Usually, she wouldn't even think about eating something like a hot dog, but whenever they past a hot dog cart, Sue always seemed to get one. And her appetite was growing, she was eating almost as much as Tobey, which was saying something!

But the next morning, when Sue woke up, she was met with a surprise. When she stood up, she was hit with a wave a nausea erupting from her stomach. Covering her mouth with her hands, she bolted to the bathroom and threw up.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth on the towel and brushed her teeth thoroughly. She hated the taste of vomit lingering in her mouth, so every time the morning sickness became overwhelming and she barfed, she brushed her teeth. Even in school she started to do it, vomiting after lunch nearly everyday. She didn't care if people watched her when she brushed her teeth, she just wanted that taste out.

When Sue looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that her stomach was sticking out a bit. Sue frowned and rubbed her stomach gently. It was hard, and she knew it was only going to get harder to protect the baby.

"Great, now starts me getting fatter and fatter with each passing day . . ." Sue frowned. She sighed and went through her closet, and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and her red jacket. Immediately she put them on, desperate to hide her now growing stomach.

Sue was about to walk out, but Firewings blocked the doorway. Sue frowned. "Move."

"No, not until you spill your guts." Firewings smirked. "Now tell me why are you eating fried fatty foods? You yell at us whenever we do, and now nearly everyday when we past that guy who sells hot dogs you get one! And did you see the size of those hot dogs? They're about a foot in length!"

Sue glared at her. "Why are you judging my eating habits?"

"You've been eating so differently, and in larger quantities!" Firewings told her.

"Oh yeah? Name one time I ate a lot!" Sue growled.

"Yesterday! You, Gary, Tobey and I went out to eat at the diner a few blocks away. You ate two burgers with three large side a French fries, and two and a half large milkshakes!" Firewings growled. "Even Tobey didn't eat that much yesterday for dinner! You're eating more than the male bottomless pit! I'm the female bottomless pit, but you're getting up there."

Sue crossed her arms across her chest, still glaring at the dragon blocking her way. Firewings then saw her stomach. Knowing it would anger Sue, she patted Sue's stomach, just so Sue would know that it's noticeable.

Sue blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Firewings smirked. "Look who's packing on the pounds . . ."

Sue's whole face turned as red as a tomato. "Okay, so I've gained a bit, no big deal. Now you know, move!" she growled in Firewings' face and pushed her away.

Firewings frowned and moved out of the way for Sue. Sue gave her one last good glare, then stormed out. The dragon sighed, then shook her head. "I'm telling you, something's different with that girl."

School wasn't the best that day. Firewings didn't go to school, but Datenshi and Gary did. Datenshi was in Sid's grade and most of his classes. Gary was Sid's age, though he was in Sue's grade. When he was very young and still in his abusive father's care, he missed a lot of days because of accidents, and his grades faltered, and unfortunately had to be held back. But once he was in Nana's care, he shined. His grades became almost better than Sue's and he had confidence in himself. He didn't mind that he wasn't in Sid's grade, he was happy to at least be able to go to school.

Since finding out that Sue was pregnant, Gary was very overprotective over her. Sue didn't mind, she loved this sense of security around her, especially when she felt so vulnerable carrying an unborn child. They shared most of their classes together, but unfortunately first period was Math, also shared with Zoey and her group of cretins.

Sue was scared to death Zoey would eventually find out that she was pregnant. Since she was starting to show the tiniest bit, she was mentally prepping for verbal 'fat' insults. She knew Gary wouldn't let her be a victim of that kind of abuse, but sometimes he couldn't do anything without revealing their secret.

Gary sat right next to Sue in class. He could tell Sue was nervous, but on the outside she looked calm and ready for math. Sue yawned loudly as the teacher entered the classroom. She took out her lesson plans and started the lesson.

The lesson was the most boring one in Sue's eyes. Her eyes kept closing and her head kept falling, but she jerked herself awake every few seconds. After at least ten minutes into the lesson, a crumbled up ball of paper landed on her book. Sue yelped a bit with surprise, then opened it up. It was from Gary.

"U ok chipmunk? Scared u gonna fall sleep?" was written on the paper. Sue took out her pen and wrote back,

"Yeah, don't know Y. Slept nearly 12 hours last night." Sue yawned again and passed it back to him. In another minute Gary passed it back to her. She opened it up and read it.

"Could it be the baby?" before Sue could write back, Mrs. Wong stood next to her, her arms crossed angrily across her chest.

"Well Ms. Yi . . . Seems the lesson is boring you so you're having your own conversation with Gary Wolff. Hand me that note." Mrs. Wong held out her hand. Sue started to sweat as she glanced down at the word 'baby' on the piece of paper.

Gary thought fast. He moved his arm swiftly, and his math textbook fell off his desk and onto Mrs. Wong's foot. She screamed then bent down to hold her foot.

Sue quickly took her pen and scribbled over the last thing Gary wrote as Mrs. Wong stood up. She threw the textbook back onto Gary's desk and glared at Sue. Sue was done scribbling and handed her teacher the note. Mrs. Wong read it quickly, and smiled.

"Hmm, your boyfriend is concerned over you Sue . . . Since you always get good grades and behave in my class, I will let you off with a warning." Mrs. Wong smiled, then threw the note in the garbage and resumed her lesson.

In merely minutes, there was loud snoring. Everyone paused, then looked to the source of the snoring - Sue was fast asleep on her desk. The whole class burst out into laughter, while Gary on the other hand was scared something was wrong with Sue. When he reached over and shook her, she moaned and pushed him away gently.

"Nooo Nana . . . I wanna sleep . . ." Sue whined and cuddled her textbook like it was a pillow. The class howled with laughter as Gary sighed, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Finally, you guys are home!" Firewings grinned and trotted over to Sid, Tobey, Sue, Datenshi, and Gary. Sue looked like she was about to fall over with exhaustion. "Wow bud, you look awful!"

Sue groaned as the group slid into a booth to talk. "I fell asleep in every class today . . ."

Firewings laughed. "Wow, you're a fail. How long did you sleep last night?"

"Nearly twelve hours . . ." Sue sighed. "But I still feel like I haven't sleep a wink . . ."

Gary smiled and held her hand. "I'll help you up to your room so you can sleep a bit." he smiled. Sue smiled and nodded. The pair slipped out of the booth then walked upstairs. Sid noticed Sue was moving a bit slower, and her stomach looked a bit bigger, but he pushed the thought away when he saw Datenshi moved over a little closer to him.

"Hey Sid, maybe you and I can maybe go out for dinner maybe?" Datenshi asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

_Is Datenshi, asking me out on a date?!_ Sid thought, a blush creeping up on his face. Datenshi frowned when it took him a few seconds to answer.

"Oh, I see you aren't interested . . ." Datenshi sighed, then looked away, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"It's not that!" Sid said quickly. "You see, it was just really unexpected. I would love to!" he smiled.

Datenshi smiled. "Okay, lets go at 7:00."

"Sounds good to me." he chuckled.

"So, tell me what's school like!" Firewings grinned and followed Tobey out to the garden. Tobey sighed and shook his head.

"You never interested, why do you want to know now?" he asked as he sat down on one of the booths. The dragon shrugged.

"I've been thinking, maybe I should go to school . . ." she said quietly.

Tobey grinned. "Sweet! I'll have classes with a dragon!"

Firewings laughed, then frowned. "Hey, do you think that Sue's been acting, differently?"

Tobey shook his head. "No, her eating is different, I'll give you that! But other than that, no."

"I'm telling you, she's so different than usual. She's actually eating!"

Tobey laughed. "She's always ate Firewings!"

"Now she's showing! Haven't you seen her tummy?! It's bigger!"

Tobey sighed. "You've had too much steak Fire."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

***lots of fluff in this chapter! My friend requested fluff, so she's getting it! **

**Chapter 4**

Sue was five and a half months into her pregnancy. She was showing a large baby bump, but she was hiding it cleverly. She wore big bulky shirts and sweaters most of the time, and tried to cover her stomach with anything she could. Bags of food, textbook, anything she could grab in the spur of the moment. So far she was doing a good job, no one noticed her stomach.

Sid and Datenshi were getting closer after their date. Nearly every night they went out to dinner, a movie, or even deliveries they rode their bikes together. Tonight they were planning to go rollerblading at a new club, and Sid was nervous. He had never went rollerblading, and especially with a girl he liked. His head wasn't really on in recent days, trying to make Datenshi happy, but also trying to figure out what was wrong with his sister and why she seemed to be gaining weight nearly every day.

It was about 6:00 in the afternoon when Datenshi walked over. "Hey Sid, ready to go?"

Sid tensed up, then turned around and looked at her. "Ready to go where?"

She chuckled. "Oh Sid don't joke around! You know, rollerblading? We're going on a date tonight!"

Sid cursed silently, then smiled at Datenshi. "Oh of course!"

"Well, you ready to go?" Datenshi locked arms with him and smiled. Sid smiled back and nodded. Then he started to stutter, "Um, maybe we can go somewhere else tonight? I mean, rollerblading? Can't we do something better tonight?"

"No silly! I'm so excited!" Datenshi smiled and started pulling him out the door. Sid sighed, then slowly followed her, nervous he was going to embarrass himself in front of his girlfriend.

~*F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S*~

Firewings was sound asleep on one of the benches outside. She was dreaming of a butcher, surrounded by all the fresh raw meat for her picking. A puddle of drool formed on the ground next to her as her dream seemed to become more and more real.

Tobey was outside after Mr. Wu yelled at him. He needed to blow off some steam and get away from the stress of life. Even Sue yelled at him when he took one of her cookies by mistake. It seemed that everyone hated him at the minute.

But when he saw Firewings, he grinned from ear to ear and his face glowed. He walked over to her, then sat down on the bench next to her. Firewings' nose twitched when she smelt his presence, but the dream was too perfect to leave.

Tobey chuckled, then gently started to stroke her back. She grinned and purred, her tail wagging like a dog's. He scratched behind her ear, and she purred loudly, her leg now twitching. She even started to drool more, a ball of salvia dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ew Fire!" Tobey made a face, pulling his hand away so it wouldn't get wet with dragon drool. She grunted then opened her eyes glaring at him.

"Um, could you like not wake me up when I'm dreaming of all you can eat meat?" Firewings grunted angrily in his face. Tobey smirked, still petting her along her back.

"Well suck it up Fire." He chuckled when she frowned at him angrily.

"Fine then Mr. Li." she smirked, then sat up straight. She scooted over close to him, then wrapped her tail around his body and pulled him close. Tobey blushed as Firewings smiled and touched noses with him. She shut her eyes, then tilted her head slightly, her lips puckering. After a moment's hesitation, he did the same, and their lips met.

Tobey at first was very stiff and unsure about the whole situation. He was kissing a dragon! He was afraid she would bit his lips off or eat his tongue of something! But he truly was surprised at how gentle this dragon was with him. Soon he melted into a puddle of warm butter and kissed back.

Firewings moaned, then slipped her tongue in his mouth. Tobey's eyes widened, but he then realized what a great kisser she was. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and moaned. The dragon smiled then purred. This was a dream come true! Even Tobey tasted like meat!

"I love you Tob . . ." Firewings moaned and hugged him tightly, not breaking the lip lock. She shut her eyes, waiting for Tobey's response.

"I love you too Fire . . ." Tobey smiled, hugging back, his eyes shut. Firewings smiled, then gasped slightly as Tobey pushed her down flat on the bench and continued with some serious kissing.

~*F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S*~

Sid was sweating bullets, completely nervous about the whole thing. He was always too busy to go to do anything really. Maybe skate boarding and biking, but never rollerblading. Never in his mind would he ever imagine himself rollerblading! But Datenshi insisted, and she loved rollerblading, Sid just wanted to make her happy so he melted and agreed to go.

When they got there and Datenshi got him rollerblades, he looked at them nervously. It must have run in the family, Sid couldn't rollerblade, and Sue, usually the agile and swift one of the three, was a complete klutz when she was ice skating. He knew after this he was going to take his frustration out on her by making her ice skate.

"Come on Sid!" Datenshi whined, tugging on his arm impatiently. "Get your rollerblades on so we can start skating!"

Sid sighed and sat down on a bench. "Give me a chance honey, we have plenty of time." he lifted her hand and kissed the top. She squealed with joy and sat down next to him. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he quickly tied the laces together and stood up. But immediately the wheels rolled, and made his legs slide out from under him and he fell back onto the bench.

Datenshi looked at him, a sliver of amusement and humor in her eyes. Sid looked at her, his cheeks turning pink. Quickly he stood up again, trying to stay standing long enough. His arms starting to flail, he made a desperate grab for the wall. He grabbed it in time and regained his balance.

"Ready to go Sid?" Datenshi smirked, and smacked his butt. He yelped, his face turning as red as a tomato. Datenshi chuckled then got on the ring. She started to rollerblade a few laps to get warmed up. Sid watched her in astonishment.

"Come on Sid!" Datenshi called. "Lets go slowpoke!"

Sid sighed then cursed. Slowly, he stepped onto the ring and pushed off the wall. The wheels rolled slightly, taking him farther out, but almost immediately his legs flailed, trying to get a grip on the smooth surface, but obviously failing. He let out a cry as he fell back on his butt. Other couples who were also rollerblading laughed and pointed at poor Sid.

Sid growled and shook his fist angrily at them. "Hey! Can you guys do a triple back flip over the well on a _bike?_ I didn't think so!"

Datenshi, who was also laughing, bladed over to help Sid up. His face was beat red with embarrassment. "I . . . I uh . . . Meant to do that!"

"Suuure." Datenshi rolled her eyes. "Let me help you honey." she held his arm, then slowly started to push off, pulling Sid with her. He yelped and made a grab for the wall again, but Datenshi pulled him away.

Nervously, he held on tight to Datenshi's arm. Datenshi smiled, and slowly bladed, Sid sliding along. "Pick up your feet and push off!"

Sid slowly started to push off, Datenshi keeping him steady. "I'm hating every minute of this I hope you know . . ."

"Don't worry, you're doing fine." Datenshi reassured him, still holding onto him. "Want me to let go?"

"Nope." Sid shook his head, his legs starting to flail again. Datenshi secured him and chuckled. "Now you know why . . ." he mumbled to her.

Datenshi laughed and continued to rollerblade with him for the rest of the night, even though he didn't let go of her arm once.

~*F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S*~

**To Be Continued . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was very hard to still keep her secret so into the pregnancy. Sue was eight and a half months pregnant, and forced to wear maternity clothes, and she hated it. The large shirts and adjustable waistbands of her pants made her feel so fat, not to mention that she had gained nearly thirty-five pounds in the last eight months. Nonetheless, she was so excited and anxious for her little bundle of joy, even if she wouldn't keep the baby, she and Gary had created a human life. It was truly a miracle.

Sue hated going to school. She always gets tired out, and she was forced to forge sick notes in gym after the sixth month. Gary was even more protective, knowing there was a few weeks left and Sue was so fragile now.

But there was also problems, especially at the end of the day on Friday. It was 9th period, and Sue was itching to get home and into her comfortable maternity clothes. Sid's super big T-shirt isn't that comfortable, and actually getting a bit tight. Once the bell rang, Sue was ready to bolt, but something was wrong. She whined and tried to get out of the desk, but she couldn't move. She was stuck!

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have eaten my lunch and Gary's lunch today . . ." Sue mumbled, struggling to get out.

While the other kids were getting out of the classroom, Datenshi smirked at Sue's situation. "Well now, having a little trouble there fattie?"

Sue frowned and glared at Datenshi. "I am not fat!"

"Why are you wearing Sid's shirt then? It's too big on him, yet it looks a bit tight on you. Start talking Yi." Datenshi crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Sue stuttered, sweating now for fear she would have to leak her secret.

"Tell me why you're so fat! Eating too many egg rolls delivery girl?"

"Is that some kind of fat joke?"

"Yeah, it is." Datenshi smirked.

Sue sighed. "Okay, so I've put on a bit of weight . . ."

"A lot of weight fattie!"

Sue gave her the death glared, then snapped, "Just help me get out of this damn desk then I'll be on my way!"

"Not happening chubby." Datenshi smirked. "You've been gaining a lot of weight lately, and I want to know why."

"I . . . uh . . .like cheeseburgers?" Sue grinned nervously.

"So does Firewings, but she still has a petite figure."

"I have a slow metabolism."

"Unlikely story."

"You want to know what Datenshi? Just shut up and leave me alone!" Sue growled, growing furious with her. Even though she was Sid's girlfriend and Sue herself was heavily pregnant and hardly able to move a lot, she was ready to beat the shit out of her.

Giving a good push, Sue was finally able to free herself from the desk. She shakily stood up, glaring at Datenshi. Grabbing her book bag, she carefully walked out of the classroom, making sure she wouldn't trip over her own feet, not being able to see them proved to be a bit of a problem. Datenshi sighed, grabbed her own books, and left to Sid's locker.

Sue walked to her locker, and got her books to bring home. She looked around for Gary, but couldn't find him. "Oh no, he usually is here right at the bell . . . I sure hope he's okay . . ."

"Hey there Yi." a slimy familiar voice made Sue tense up and hold her stomach. Even the baby seemed to sense it's mother tension and started kicking.

"Wha-What do you want Zoey?" Sue stuttered, trying not to show fear but it was hard. Looking behind her, she cursed when she saw Zoey had Jenna, Riley, May, and Ashley with her. Sue couldn't fight, she was vulnerable. Fear for her baby immediately overwhelmed her. If Sue couldn't defend herself against Zoey and her posse, her defenseless little baby could get hurt.

Zoey slammed her locker shut, and smirked at Sue. She lovingly rubbed her belly, like she really cared. She cooed, "Oh . . . Is Sue Yi gonna be a momma? You've been getting so fat lately, it's scary." then she smacked her stomach hard. Sue groaned and leaned over, not from pain but from wanting to protect her baby. "Here, let me help you get that sucker out!" she punched her in the abdomen. That hit hurt, and Sue couldn't help but fall to her knees, clutching her stomach tightly.

With Sue almost down, Jenna smirked and kicked her hard in the back. Sue gasped and fell on her side, breathing heavily, the hit knocking all the wind out of her. Ashley and Riley laughed at Sue as Zoey spat at her face. Sue squealed and tried to wipe it off her face.

"Oh gross! Keep your salvia to yourself bitch!"

"What's wrong Momma Yi? Nervous?" Zoey then started to repeatedly kick her in the stomach, each hit landing hard on her, no matter how much Sue tried to protect her stomach. Sue tried to curl into a small ball to protect herself and her baby, but she started to have a panic attack and with all the girls attacking her.

"Please . . . Stop . . ." Sue begged, tears streaming down her face. Zoey only laughed at her.

"No way Yi! This is payback for you getting us in trouble! With you so fat, it'll be hard to defend yourself!" Zoey smirked and was about to kick Sue again, but the gasped and stopped. She started laughing hysterically. "Hey look girls! We're scaring her so bad she peed!"

Sue gasped as saw a puddle forming near her butt. Her eyes widened as she panted, "my water broke . . ." before any of the girls could hear her, Sue screamed and held her stomach. One of the worst pains she ever felt stabbed her hard in the abdomen and in between her legs.

"Whoa, Yi you okay?" Jenna asked, shaking a bit worried that she had really hurt Sue. Sue screamed again in an answer, holding her stomach. Immediately she knew what was wrong - she was going into labor.

~F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S~

As Datenshi got her books and was about to go to Sid's locker, she heard a scream. She looked around and heard another scream, then saw five girls run past Datenshi, all of the looking scared and frantic. Datenshi ran in the direction where they had come from, and gasped when she saw Sue. She immediately bent down beside her and asked,

"Sue! What's wrong!"

"I'm . . . I'm in labor . . ." Sue gasped, clutching her stomach tightly, her eyes as wide as saucers. Datenshi went white, then suddenly everything made sense. Sue's weight gain, her emotional and crabby behavior, and Gary's over protectiveness. Sue had been pregnant! But then one question hit her.

Where the hell was Gary?

**To Be Continued . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gary Wolff was at the cafeteria, smiling to himself and holding a $5 bill. Knowing his girlfriend was feeling like crap, he wanted to get her something nice at the bake sale that was going on today. As he was about to pay for a bag of cookies, he froze and dropped the money when he heard someone scream. Immediately he knew that was Sue, and he bolted out of the cafeteria and ran the fastest he had ever ran before.

"Sue!" Gary cried, then gasped when he saw her screaming hysterically and on the floor. Datenshi was over her, trying to calm her down, but obviously failing. He got to her in five long strides, then slid down next to her. "What's wrong love?" Gary spoke softly, trying to calm her down.

"Gary . . . Our baby . . ." Sue panted, breathing heavily as Datenshi pulled out her phone and called an ambulance. Teachers and students who were staying after school starting crowding around Sue, making her panic even more. Gary grew angry, then let loose a thundering roared and snarled at them.

"STOP!" he roared, his eyes glowing red. "You're making her panic even more! Leave us alone!" the people backed away slowly to give them some room. Gary looked back at Sue and touched her gently. "What's wrong with our baby?"

"He's coming . . ." Sue gasped and screamed. "He wants to come out now!"

"Datenshi!" Gary snapped.

"I'm calling them! They should be here any minute!" Datenshi snapped back, then looked up when she saw Sid weave through the crowd of people, then fell to his knees besides his sister.

"Mei Mei!" he cried, holding her hand tightly. "Whats wrong?"

"Sid, now I know this isn't the time to tell you but-" She bit her lip and stifled a scream, then mumbled, "I had gotten pregnant with Gary . . ."

"You're in labor?" Sid gasped, then gave Gary such an evil look, if he could have killed him with his mind he would. Gary was too busy trying to comfort his girlfriend he didn't even notice.

~F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S*~

"I'm going to kill that wolf!" Sid roared, pacing frantically back and forth in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Firewings and Tobey were their, while Datenshi tried to calm down her enraged boyfriend. Firewings and Tobey had insinuated that Sue was indeed pregnant, but chose not to get involved.

"Sid, please calm down hun." Datenshi said, holding onto his arm when he was about to burst angrily into Sue's room after she started screaming hysterically. "She will be fine."

"But she's gonna be a teen mom!" Sid cried. "She lost her virginity before I even kissed a girl!"

Datenshi sighed, then turned him around quickly then kissed him hard on the mouth. Sid's eyes widened, but he didn't dare pull away. She did a bit, but just enough to speak.

"Now just shut up and kiss me love." Datenshi smirked and nibbled his lower lip. Sid slowly moaned and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, and got some serious kissing done.

Firewings and Tobey were giggling in the background. "Wow, nice one Sid!" Tobey started laughing, while Firewings was grinning evilly.

Sid blushed hysterically and was about to pull away, but she grabbed him, not wanting to let go of him. But they both had to stop kissing once the doctor approached the group. Sid had finally noticed that the screaming from Sue's room had stopped.

"Are you four Sue Yi's family?" the doctor asked.

"I am." Sid stood up straight. "But these other people are her adopted siblings."

The doctor paused, then nodded. "Alright." he smiled. "Would all of you like to see the baby?"

Tobey saw Sid tense up, but then nodded slowly. "Of course." the doctor smiled and led them to the hospital room. He opened the door slowly, and let them in.

Sid walked in quietly, and saw his little sister holding a small bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket. She looked exhausted, but overcome with joy. Gary was standing up next to her, pride and happiness in his eyes as he looked at the bundle. The couple looked up when they heard the group walk in.

"Hi Sid." Sue smiled, tears running down her cheeks. Sid couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears. "Would you like to see Liang?"

"Liang?" Tobey looked confused."

"That's what we named our baby boy." Gary answered. "We thought of names ahead of time. Sue wanted a Chinese name, and I wanted one for sun, since I love suns. So, we decided to name the baby Cai if it was a girl, and Liang if it was a boy."

"You didn't know if the baby was a girl or boy?" Fire asked, trying to see the baby from where she was standing.

"We tried to hide my pregnancy." Sue said. "So I didn't go to any doctors or anything, so there was no way to tell."

"So, is this the little guy?" Tobey asked, looking for permission to see the baby. Sue smiled and nodded, signaling he could see her newborn baby.

Tobey cautiously walked over to her bedside, and Gary carefully pulled back the blanket to show him. Tobey immediately smiled when he saw the small baby look up curiously at him. The baby had his mother's raven black hair, but a forelock the color of his father's red hair. His small hazel eyes glowed with happiness and he giggled at Tobey.

Tobey smiled, and said, "he's so adorable Sue. Looks a lot like you, hope he gets us boy's smarts!" Tobey smirked, and Sid and Gary laughed and nodded in agreement.

Sue and Datenshi rolled their eyes while Fire laughed and pointed at the boys. "Yeah right, I'm going to raise Liang right and make sure he gets us girl's smarts."

"Got that right!" Datenshi laughed.

"Got what right?" a voice said, and everyone saw Nana walk in. Sue whimpered and held the baby close to her chest, trying to protect him. She was scared that Nana would take her baby away from her, but she couldn't let that happen. She wanted her baby.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Nana . . ." Gary whispered. "Please, no . . ."

"Whose baby is this?" Nana asked, walking over to look at him. Sue still had him close to her chest, no intention of showing her. Tears were rapidly running down her cheeks. "Show me." Nana demanded, forcefully but gently.

Sue hesitated, but nodded slowly. She lowered her arms, revealing the tiny baby in her arms. Liang looked up curiously at Nana, then whined loudly and grabbed his mothers gown tightly in his small hands.

"Sue Yi, whose baby is this?" Nana stood up and glared at her daughter.

"Um . . . Gary's?" Sue smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, now who's the mother?" Nana crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at her only daughter.

"Ember?"

"Nice try, she left to go to the bathroom or something." Nana glared at her.

"Da-"

"Don't even go there." the gothic girl lifted one hand, shaking her head slowly, her other hand in Sid's pocket. He was grinning wildly, a blush covering his face, obviously enjoying his girlfriends pervishness.

"Perverts . . ." Gary glared at them, his eyes glowing red from nervousness and fear.

"You're just realizing that now Wolf boy?" Sid grinned even wider than before.

"At least we didn't go baby-making!" Datenshi snapped, silencing Gary. The boy who would think of ten thousand insults in a heartbeat was now wordless.

"How could you do this Sue?" Nana yelled. "You're throwing your education out the window! How can you take care and raise a child when you're still one yourself? Can you? Answer me Sue!"

Sue was speechless, clutching her baby tightly to her chest. Liang started crying and reached for his mother. Gary went by Sue's side, and they both desperately tried to calm him.

"Hey, calm down will ya?" a hand was placed on Nana's shoulder. Nana looked behind her and saw the red dragon looking at her. "It was only an accident. Sue and Gary are too innocent!"

"You haven't known my sister long enough!"

"Not helping the cause Yi, not helping the cause . . ." Firewings sighed, shaking her head for emphases. She looked at Nana again.

"I don't know Fire . . ." Nana whispered, looking back at the new parents. She saw Sue and Gary desperately trying to calm down their baby boy. Sue finally started to sing a soft tune, which lulled the baby to sleep. Gary sighed with a feeling of triumph, and Nana couldn't help but smile.

"Give them a chance. Who knows, maybe they can raise a child and still keep their grades up." Firewings smiled nervously, wondering what Nana would do.

Nana sighed and looked back at them. "I'll give them a week. Lets see if they can take care of a baby in a week."

~F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S~

A sound of crying filled the house at 3:30 a.m. The fifth cry that night, and it always came from the same room of the house. Sue's room, and the old crib that used to belong to Nana, but is letting her use it for the time being with Liang.

Sue groaned and slowly got up out of her comfortable bed. Gary was curled up on the floor next to her bed, now in her room to help with the baby. She looked into the crib to see her newborn baby son, crying loudly. Sighing, she bent down and gently cradled her son in her arms, rocking slightly, desperate to calm him down.

"Shh . . . It's okay . . . Calm down little one . . ." Sue gently cooed, her eye lids drooping from exhaustion. Liang stopped crying, and looked up at his mother. He giggled happily and clapped his small hands. Even though she was fatigued from constantly getting up during the night, she couldn't help but smile at her son.

"Now go to sleep little one." Sue said softly. "Mommy and Daddy have to sleep too, and we don't want to wake everyone else up."

Liang whined slightly, and held on tight to the fabric of Sue's pajamas. He whimpered when Sue leaned over the crib, intending to put him back to bed. Holding onto tighter, he started crying, not wanting his mother to leave him. Sue lifted him up and held him, starting to rock again, not wanting him to wake up anyone.

"Shut that baby up!" a booming voice snapped. Sue jumped slightly and instinctively held her son close to her chest, intending to protect him. She looked up to see a very angry Mr. Wu standing in the doorway.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Sue growled, rocking Liang gently.

"You shouldn't have even had him in the first place! He's just going to be a nuisance!"

"Cool it Mr. Wu." Datenshi slowly woke up and stepped over Gary. She stood beside Sue, and looked at the baby in her arms. "She can't help it, he's barely a week old. He needs so much, give her a chance."

Mr. Wu shot an icy glare at her, then looked back at Sue. "I will take that baby to the orphanage, whether you like it or not." he growled, and with the message delivered, he stormed out of her room. At the word orphanage, Sue whimpered loudly and held Liang tightly to her chest. He had fallen back to sleep, holding her shirt tightly in his small hands.

Datenshi felt for her, and gave her a hug. "It's okay, he wouldn't dare take a child without his mother's consent."

"I still will protect him with my life." Sue said, sighing slowly, then gently placed her baby inside his crib. She looked at Datenshi and smiled warmly. "Thank you for sticking up for Liang and I. We really needed it, and that lug isn't going to help us!" she growled, pointing at Gary, still sleeping through it all. Datenshi laughed.

"He's just as tired as you, he'll be bouncing with energy by the morning." Datenshi told her friend, pushing the sleeping bag with her foot. Gary groaned, and held the bag tighter. She sighed, then jumped into her bed and curled under the covers. "Goodnight Sue."

"Goodnight Datenshi." Sue sighed, then slowly went back to bed.

~*F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S*~

The window to the boys room opened, and a shape slipped in. it looked around the room, then focused it's gaze on the top bunk of the bunk bed. Tobey was sound asleep, vulnerable. The shape smirked, then jumped on the bed and curled up under the blanket with Tobey. He jumped slightly, then opened his eyes a crack and saw his dragon girlfriend.

"Hi honey." he smiled sleepily, petting her head. She gave her trademark toothy grin, and licked his cheek. He squealed, then hugged her warm body. The dragon purred a low growl, and wrapped her tail around his body, and she squeezed slightly.

"Man you're such a shrimp!" she commented, tickling his ribs, causing him to erupt in giggles. "I need to fatten you up!"

"I wouldn't mind that." he grinned. "I can eat a lot . . ."

"It looks like you don't eat anything!" she laughed, careful not to wake Sid up. Tobey laughed with her, then yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Sleep boy."

Tobey nodded slowly, then just as he shut his eyes, there was a loud scream and crying. Firewings shot up, then hopped off the bed and sprinted to the girls room, where the scream came from.

Gary was now wide awake, and was looking into Liang's crib, a look of fear and shock present in his eyes. Sue was frantic, looking around and behind everything. Datenshi didn't know what to do, and she ran over to Firewings.

"Firewings! Liang is gone!" she cried.

"What?" Firewings gasped.

"Mr. Wu threatened to take him away, and he did when we were all sleeping! He's gone!"

**To Be Continued . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Firewings sprinted down the streets, faster than she had ever in her life. Her friends baby had just been given to the orphanage up for adoption by Mr. Wu. Sue was heartbroken, Gary was lost, the only thing they possibly ever truly loved, other than themselves, was gone.

Mr. Wu was no where in the restaurant, and Liang was gone as well. He had threatened to take him away, but no one ever knew that he really was going to. Sue was in her room, crying hysterically in her bed. She held onto her teddy bear, Liang's blanket wrapped around her. Gary was in the boys room, in his sleeping bag, staring at the wall in shock. Even Sid, who despised him deeply, felt bad for the demon wolf.

The dragon growled angrily. She wanted to rip Mr. Wu apart for separating a family! Knowing what it felt like to be torn away from your family, she ran faster than she ever had, determined to get there as soon as she could and rescue little Liang.

When the orphanage came into sight, she slowed down and stood on two legs and returned to human as to not attract attention. She carefully opened the door, and heard a baby crying. It sounded very familiar, and she then remembered that it was Liang's cry!

"Um excuse me!" Firewings ran to the front desk and started slamming her hand on the bell, causing it to ring constantly. The women behind the desk sighed and placed her hand over hers, causing it to stop.

"I heard you after the first 20 dings!" she snapped, then sighed. "What do you need?"

"My friend! Her baby! Her uh . . . Uncle took the baby away! It was all a mistake! She wants that baby back - she's miserable! Please!" Firewings begged her. "His name is Liang . . . I don't know what his last name is yet, if it's the mother's name, Yi, or the father's name, Wolff."

The women sighed, then started typing information into her computer. She waited a few seconds, then she sighed and looked at the dragon hybrid with pity present in her eyes. "I'm sorry, he's being seen by a family now . . ."

"No!" Firewings roared and ran into the room. She could hear his crying, and smell him already. When she burst in through the door, she saw a women holding him, but he was crying loudly and looked miserable. Liang stopped crying and looked at Firewings curiously, recognizing him.

"Liang!" Fire cried and ran to him, but the women held him tightly and glared at her. Fire looked at the women with pleading eyes. "Please, I need him back! His mother and father need him! Please!"

"I'm so sorry, I already signed the papers, he's just too adorable!" the woman smiled, and tickled the small baby boy's belly, causing him to cry. This stranger wasn't gentle with his tummy like his mother, her long fingernails accidentally scratching his still overly sensitive soft skin.

"No!" Firewings roared, and fell to her knees. She had failed. Liang started crying even louder, and reached for the dragon, small beads of tears cascading down his pudgy face. Magic started to surround him, and then it disappeared as soon as it had come. In his place was a small raven black furred puppy, with a red forelock and red paws. Small little wings on his back flapped frantically as he barked and continued to try to reach her. Firewings looked up, then sighed. Gary, who was the father, was half demon, it only made sense their son was as well.

"Wha-What?" the women holding him blinked slowly and pushed him away from her body, holding him up under his arms. His ears laid back and he stopped barking, looking at her in the eyes.

Firewings smirked, and took Liang away from her. She held the puppy close to her chest, then placed her hand over the women's eyes.

"This is all a dream . . . You are not adopting Liang . . ." she chanted, then removed her hand from her eyes, leaving her dazed and confused.

Firewings smirked and carried Liang out of the orphanage and returned to her natural dragon state. She licked his face, causing him to squeal and lick back, his tail wagging furiously. He stopped licking her face and became a baby human again.

"Nice job little guy, ready to go home to mommy and daddy?"

The little boy smiled happily and clapped his small hands. The dragon chuckled and gave him a hug. "You're so sweet, lets go."

~*F*I*R*E*W*I*N*G*S*~

"Liang!" Sue cried and scooped up her baby boy. Gary sprinted down the stairs and was at Sue's side in an instance. His face brightened when he saw his son, and he hugged Sue tightly, knowing their son was safe.

"Firewings! Thank you!" Sue smiled warmly at her friend as Sid and Datenshi came downstairs and saw the baby boy back.

"My little nephew's back." Sid smiled, and looked at him. He was happy and healthy, perfect. Datenshi smiled, then when everything seemed calm, she said,

"Hey guys, I have news of my own, I'm pregnant."

**END**


End file.
